nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shooting Star Dishes and Recipes
Dishes'' ' '''Appetizers Bavori Wrap- '''Wrapped in the seaweed found off on the coast of the island Reroni, is a sweet juicy Haranle fruit. A hot sauce made from the Bradaberries is lightly drizzled on top of the Bavori Wrap. ''Vegan'' 'Sesylai Burger-' Burger made from ingredients only found on Sesylai Attvaa. Ask server for customization options. ''Soups And Salads'' '''Totacto Stew- A stew with Totacto meat and cooked in their own shell after being heated in a pot of boiling water. Serenalian Soup - 'A dish made by 'Crewman Bracsonian, using the leaves on top of of Serenal's Whip, creating a soup with a subtle, bittersweet taste. Many foods can be added to this soup, changing the taste of the dish. Entree Videti'ri- '''This dish is a traditional dish on Aevim, [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Pengu_the_Ornithologist '''Researcher Pengu's] home world. Fli-Ilie or Hovering Egg Sandwich- ''' A nice homemade dish originally from the planet Earth, Crewman Coral's home planet, now made with a couple new ingredients to give it that extra spark that everyone can enjoy. ''Desserts'' 'Thalis cake-' A sweet cake made by stariwa. Its a cake made from ice with thalis berries flavor. 'Zemon Mini Pies-' A dessert that was accidently made by [[Crewman Coral Godwin|'''Crewman Coral Godwin]] from the Planet, Hoshinowada. Zinc lemon and [[Okordium Uadramenteus|'Okordium Uadramenteus']] black berry frosting whipped onto sweet, crisp, Orila berries in the center of a tiny pie crust. Sprinkled with [[Hoshinowada|'Hoshinowada']] sugar minerals, and a caramel [[Otechsea Ecculcrutus|'Otechsea Ecculcrutus']] leaf on top. Watmuth-Har (Also Called: Sweetened Fruit, Gluud's Fruit) - '''This is a treat made by the Chelydrii, and is often used in celebrations. This is made from taking fruits, flour, and water, mixing them into a paste, and then further mixing with sugar. This then can be either frozen, and eaten in the softer form, or baked into a small pastry. ''Beverages'' '''Bo-Crusian or The Misty Cider- A beverage made from Crewman Coral. It's a drink that will help cool you down on stressful hot days, and can warm you up on cold nights. Bo-Crusian's beautiful, misty drink can be served hot or cold, anyway you wish for it to be served to you. Gatblac-Blashah (Also Called: Red Tea, Autumn Tea) - A traditional drink of the [[Chelydrii|'Chelydrii']], used often in the culture. It is a hot drink, with little taste, with mainly positive effects. It is an easy to make drink, using water and a red bush native to Aramfi. There is a specimen onboard, though other plants have been found to work as well. [[Kaetie Catphoria|'Kaetie Catphoria']]' smoothie' - An oddly warm smoothie made by Crewman Bluestar447. A drink made from the Kaetie Catphoria berry, this drink is perfect for cold nights on Auridovi. Meyzinc Root works as well, but Kaetie Catphoria gives better taste. Recipes Videti'ri- '''To prep the Aeku meat, season the meat with the spices and herbs and tenderize it. Traditionally, it is slow roasted over an open flame but on the ship we have substituted this with wrapping it with tinfoil and putting it in the oven to slow roast. After 15 minutes (The ships have awesome ovens and cooking supplies), pull it out and it's ready to eat. Sauces and the like are optional. '''Fli-Ilie or Hovering Egg Sandwich- Have all the ingredients placed out on counter; Throw out 1 yoke out of the 2 Recatia eggs, and whip the white till gravity makes the white float in the air; 2 slices of Earth bread; fried crispy Ahtula root shaves; Onion, Garlic, and Salt powder molecules; Mayney sauce and Horseradish. To add the ingredients, simply whip the whites of the 2 Recatia eggs and then quickly make a well for the yoke. (Also helps keep the whites from floating away.) Set an oven to 1500 degrees for preheat. Smear the Mayney and Horseradish on the Earth bread, and sprinkle the fried crispy Ahtula root shaves on one side. Place the now hovering whites with Yoke-well in the oven for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Place the hovering whites with Yoke-well on the bread with the fried crispy, Ahtula root shaves. Shake some Onion, Garlic, and Salt powder molecules on the egg and yoke. Finally, place the other bread slice on top. Caramelized Cape Nuts: Grab about 8-10 caped nuts and remove the sticks and leaves. Wash the nuts properly first before doing anything. The cape is too stable to peel off right now so leave it on. Place them on a tray giving each one enough space to cook. Put in the oven for 40 minutes. While it is cooking, put on some protective gloves and boil a cup of [[Gel Croax|'Croax gel']] to remove the toxins. Then pour the boiled gel into a blender with a few bird berries or strawberries depending on the flavor your looking for. Blend it together until you get a sticky sauce. Now take out the caped nuts and carefully peel of the cape. Then place the roasted nuts on a serving dish and pour the sauce over. Serve with a few fresh berries and enjoy! Category:Community Space Station